He Loves Him
by iwarnedyouaboutthosestairsbro
Summary: In which Soul Evans is attracted to Death the Kid, and finds out he returns the attraction in a game of spin the bottle.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: :33 HEHEHE, this is a Soul x Kid fanfic. I don't know why I ship these two so hard. I just... do.

So here you guys go. My OTP, turned into thoughts, turned into words, turned into a fanfic. :33)

Soul Evans sat out on the roof of the DWMA. It was a cool, frosty evening, and each breath he exhaled created a white little puff of steam. It mildly entertained him as he gazed at the laughing moon. He sometimes came here to think. It was strange, but none of the staff complained, so it kind of became he 'secret spot'. None of his friends knew about it, and he somewhat wanted it to stay that way. He shivered lightly. Night was falling quickly, and so did the temperature. He ignored the cold, however, and continued to get even more immersed in his deep thoughts. Usually he would think about cool things, like girls, sports, or being a badass scythe. But no, tonight, he mind was fixed on a certain somebody. A certain boy. A boy usually clad in a fine black suit, and who is obsessed symmetry. A boy with lovely ebony hair, with three bold white lines on the side. He was rather tall, as well as physically fit. Soul also thought about the little things that this boy had. Soul's dream boy also had slightly glowing ambery eyes, framed with dark lashes. He had a rich kid attitude, but Soul knew it was only because he honestly care for his group of friends. This boy's name was Death the Kid. He was always in Soul's dreams. Soul sighed, wishing Kid would be attracted to Him. Soul was always blushing around Kid nowadays, since they had grown a little closer after Maka defeated Asura.

He and Kid, as well as the rest of their friends, actually had time to relax a little more, aside from school duties. Other than hunting for bad souls, and performing minor missions, Soul and his friends had fun, had little parties... and some even 'got together'. Maka and Black*Star were a 'thing' now. It was a bit of a funny relationship, it constisted of the two yelling and arguing all the time, but then making out right after. Blaire had continued her usual advanced on Soul, but he ignored them now. He no longer got nose bleeds, or freaked out when she stripped down right in front of him. Sure, he blushed a bit, but who wouldn't? Blaire pouted whenever he ignored her advances, and kept pestering him about it. He always answered blankly "because I'm attracted to somebody else other than you". This only brought on more pestering, but he had grown not to care. His mind was always focused on Kid, blocking her out as his kept asking who he was falling for. He never told Blaire.

He only told one person of his little 'boy crush'. He told Maka, of course. He told her for two reasons. One: He wanted Maka to know that he trusted her, since she really seemed pent up about it. And two: he actually wanted somebody to vent his feelings out too. Have a 'feelings jam', per say. Maka was sure surprised when Soul had first told her about how he felt towards Kid. He had said is somewhat awkwardly, stuttering and mumbling a lot. Very uncool of him. He felt as if he had made himself look like an idiot. But Maka was undertstanding, and was happy when he told her. She gave him advice, and told him that it's okay to be gay or bisexual, or at the very least, bi-curious. He still wasn't sure what his feelings were telling him, as to what 'team' he was on, but being that he was young, he didn't pay it much mind. He felt that he would make up his mind someday. It didn't have to be right now. Soul sat up slowly, blinking his red eyes slowly a couple of times. He yawned, and thought to himself "Yeea... time to go home... I'm pretty hungry. It's Maka's turn to cook tonight too, I wonder what she's making...".

He headed home, walking at a leisurely pace. It was around 6:30, and Maka texted him saying dinner would be ready at around 7:00. He took his time. As he was walking, he heard a cheery and familier voice behind him. It was followed by two other voices, who he also recognized.

"Hey Soul! Hi! Are you heading home? Me, Liz and Kid are heading there now! Last minute party, y'know? Wait for us, we'll walk with you!" the cheery voice called.

"Patty... it's beginning to get a bit later, you should calm down, parents could be putting there kids too sleep, or whatever!" Liz scolded, only to get a giggle as a reply.

"Oh, Patty, you do make a good point though. We all are heading to the same place, may as well walk together." Kid commented.

Soul turned around waiting for them, heart skipping a beat as he saw Kid. He, and his two weapons. were heading in his direction. As they reach your side, the two weapons talked about how Patty should be silent. Kid was dressing in a casual outfit. It was dark, of course. He wore a dark dress shirt with a dark gray sweater over top, and black jeans, paired with black sneaker. Liz and patty wore similar outfits... probably to keep some sort of symmetry. Kid walked up beside Soul. His heart began to beat a little faster, but his cool kid facade going on strong.

"Hello, Soul. It seems we are both heading the same direction. I hope you don't mind us tagging along with you." Kid said casually. Soul shrugged.

"Naw, man, I don't mind. It's cool. What's up with you, dude?" Soul asked.

"I am doing fine. I wasn't expecting a party invitation so last minute, but I had no plans, so I decided to accept the invitation. I am in good company, after all." Kid replied, elbowing Soul lightly at his last comment. Soul blushed lightly, and hid it by looking downwards.

"Yea, I literally just found out about this party as Patty yelled it out for the entire neighbourhood to hear. Didn't know about it until just now. Do ya know if Black*Star is coming?" Soul asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes, I do believe he is attending." Kid replied. They chatted about this and that until they reach Soul's apppartment. Soul opened the door, and sure enough, Black*Star was there, boasting about whatever.

"Hey Maka, I'm home. Our other guests are here as well. It was soo cool of you to tell me we were having a party." Soul commented, as his hung his coat on the coat rack. Kid and his weapons did the same.

Maka laughed, apologizing as Soul sat down. Maka was just about done cooking. When she was done, they all sat down at the table, and started to talk. Black*Star and Maka were sitting very close to each other, while Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were sitting beside each other. Kid was next to Liz, so that left Soul to sit by Kid. They ate quickly, as Maka's cooking had gotten considerably better. After, they sort of just sat and talked. Soul stayed somewhat silent, just litening to the pointless conversation. It was a bit later, when he started talking. They were all playing the cliche game of Spin the Bottle. Soul was nervous, because if the bottle landed on him and Kid... he would probaly lose his cool. They sat down on the floor in a circle. It was kind of boring at first, but it started livening up when the girl on girl kisses began popping up. They sat in a circle that was mostly boy-girl, although because there was a majority of girls, it made the circle uneven. Kid freaked out about it for a while, but he eventually calmed down about it.

"O-Oh... it seems I have to kiss you, Maka..." Tsubaki said with a slight giggle. Maka laughed as well, and they closed in the gap between them slowly and nervously. They kissed quickly, and retreated while giggling. The guys started laughing, though it was a short kiss. The two girls were blushing like crazy, and Black*Star was laughing the loudest. His weapon and girlfriend kissing? Hilarious in his eyes.

They spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Black*Star and Patty. They kissed like it was no problem, making Maka a bit jealous, but Soul shut her up by making a joke out of it. They spun a couple more times until it landed on the dreaded pairing. Soul's heart began to pound immiediately, and he blushed. The girls whistled, but he blamed it on "he's my bro, it's awkward, okay?". Kid looked a bit nervous as well. They had never encountered this pairing before, even in previous games. Maka and Patty were sitting there, chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". They closed the gap between their lips slowler than Tsubaki and Maka did. Soul was suddenly caught off guard, however, when Kid suddenly pulled Soul towards him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard. A couple people gasped in surprise, as Kid held Soul tightly, and as Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's neck. Kid's tongue begged for entry, and Soul let him. Their tongued wrestled for dominance until they both had to break the kiss to breath. The both sat back quickly, gasping for air. It was totally silent it the room. Everybody, especially Black*Star, was totally dumbfounded. Maka was giving Soul the 'look', waggling his eyebrows in a pervy manner, as if she was thinking of the kiss moving on further to more physical things between him and Kid. Soul shrugged off her pervy look, and locked eyes with Kid. Both of the boys were blushing furiously, panting hard. Soul's thoughts were a total mess right now, but they were mostly about Kid, wondering if Kid really did return his feelings, or if he was just entertaining their friends in some weird way. Kid's weapons were smiling giggily along with Maka, grinning almost creepily at their unknowing meister. Now Black*Star just looked plain shocked. He jaw had dropped, eyes wide, and he was unresponsive to the worried Tsubaki, who was trying to get a reaction out of him.

Kid then did another surprising thing. He stood up, and walked over to Soul. He grabbed his wrist, murmuring "come with me" and they left the appartment. Kid barely gave Soul time to grab his coat, let alone process what had just happened. Kid pulled the confused Soul in silence towards his mansion. It was a bit of a walk, yet the two boys kept silent the entire way there. As they approached the large home, Kid unlocked the door very quickly, pulling Soul in forcefully, then closing it, almost slamming the door. Kid pressed Soul up against the door, looking into his eyes.

"Forgive me for what I did earlier, it's just that it was the heat of the moment, and I'm very very attracted to you, so I thought it was the perfect moment, but I must've made a mistake, you probably hate me now, I am so sorry-" Kid began frantically. Soul interupted Kid.

"Kid, stop rambling. I kissed you back, didn't I? Don't apologize, and just kiss me again." Soul said softly with a slight grin, pulling Kid towards him by his neck, and kissing him again. Kid didn't complain, and reacted by returning the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate very quickly, and soon, their tongues were wrestling for dominance once again. Soul pulled away, gasping for air, and set his forehead against Kid's, who was also trying to catch his breath.

"Uum..." he began, "I've liked you... way more than a friend should for a while, Kid..." he murmured. "And I take it that you have done the same..."

Kid nodded, holding Soul close. "Yes, I have. For quite a while, actually. Much before we battled Asura." he replied, surprising Soul. "I believe I've been attracted to you since... we first met, I suppose? When you cut a bit of my hair off in our pointless battle."

"Yea... sorry for ruining you're symmetry, that one day, dude." Soul said with a slight laugh. Kid smiled as well.

"Soul, a weeks after that, when my hair was still not perfectly equal, I found myself beginning to mind the asymmety. Most because it was caused by you. I suppose I'm saying that I'm okay with asymmetry, as long as it's caused the guy I've... come to love after all these months." Kid said, looking down and blushing.

Soul didn't know what to say. He just smiled and lured Kid into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hehe! I already have a review? *wasn't expecting one just hours after posting first chapter of story* *is new to this site* Lol that made me satisfied with myself, so I decided to put up another chapter. :33 I will spoil the upcoming chapter a little bit for you- Kid really really wants Soul to do a certain thing for him, but Soul is... rather nervous. Hehehehe. I will now leave to to read things now.;) Warning: Yaoi boys are hot. Note: Holy crap I suck at writing any sort of... sexual scenes. But whatever. I did anyway. Enjoy!)

Soul and Kid kissed for a little while longer, exploring each other's mouths curiously. But now, Soul was a little caught off guard when Kid started leading the kiss elsewhere. Kid was sliding his hand down Soul's chest, and fiddled with Soul's belt. Soul shivered, not sure how to react. Kid began kissing a sensitive spot on Soul's neck, making the shivers more noticable. Kid chuckled at the gasp he recieved when he undid Soul's belt and slide his hand down his pants. Soul suddenly clutched the wrist of Kid's wandering hand. Kid looked at Soul with slightly confused eyes. Soul was flushed, nervousness burning in his eyes.

"K-Kid... um..." was all Soul managed to choke out. Kid could easily detect that Soul was new to this, and he smiled reassuringly. He caressed Soul's face with his free hand, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll go slow, okay? Trust me. I wont hurt you." Kid whispered in his ear. Soul nodded slowly, but he was still slightly unsure. He shook lightly. Kid removed his hand from Soul's pants, suddenly scooping Soul up in his arms like a princess. Soul yelped like a little girl, which made Kid chuckle again. Kid carried Soul up to his room with ease, as if Soul was feather light.

Once Kid had reached his room, he gently set Soul down on his bed, then closed and locked the door. Then Kid sat down beside Soul, looking at him longingly with those beautiful amber orbs of eyes.

"If I go to far for your comfort, let me know, Soul. I don't want to hurt you... but I do want you. Right now." Kid murmured, and Soul nodded. Kid smiled. "I promise I'll make you feel amazing." he said, leaning over to whisper something in Soul's ear again. "Are you ready?"

Soul replied with a very quiet "yes". They began to kiss. At first the kiss was very soft and gentle, but soon became passionate and needy. Kid pushed Soul down on the bed, climbing over him. Kid leaned down to kiss him quickly, before stripping Soul of his shirt. Kid kissed down his neck, down his scar, right down to his belly button. Soul had to stop himself from shivering yet again, the small kisses tickling him a little bit. Kid looked up at Soul, winking with a grin. He then proceeded to slid his hand down Soul's pants, and rubbed him over Soul's boxers. Soul gasped, much to Kid's satisfaction. Kid continued to do this, until he felt Soul begin to get hard. Kid then stopped, causing Soul to groan in complaint.

"Don't get too impatient, I'll continue in a second." Kid chuckled, sliding Soul's pants off, and Soul's boxers soon came after.

Soul blushed when he became exposed to Kid. His entire face became cherry red when he felt a gentle hand massaging his balls, and a hot wet mouth around the head of his member. He couldn't stifle his moans of pleasure when Kid began to suck, Kid's head bobbing up and down. He looked down at Kid, who was promptly jerking himself off with his free hand. Soul was clutching the bed sheets, he moans and gasps beginning to become for breathy and fast. Kid seemed to be getting more excited as well, but he didn't stop pleasuring Soul. Kid began to suck him much faster and harder, making the pleasure more intense for Soul. Soul knew he was getting close, but he tried not to climax to quickly. He felt as if he wanted to impress Kid in some weird way. As Kid continued, Soul began whimpering Kid's name, and other things that were either inaudible, or to low to be heard as a word.

"K-Kid... oh, o-oh god..." he moaned aloud, and Kid looked up at him. He stopped sucking Soul, but continued to jerk Soul off with his hand.

"Are you enjoying y-yourself, Soul?" Kid asked, tripping over his own words. He was breathing heavily, though not as Soul. Soul nodded hesitantly, and Kid grinned a sly grin. "Good."

Kid then started pumping his hand faster and harder, gripping tightly, but not so much as too hurt him. Soup gasped aloud, and after a few minutes, he climaxed, and Kid chuckled with a perverted glee. Kid soon followed after him, as he was still jerking himself off as well. He lay himself down beside Soul, and Soul instinctively curled up into Kid's arms. Kid began to whisper sweet nothings int Soul's ear, and told him that they didn't need to go further tonight. They would fool around further on other nights. Soul nodded gratefully, he wasn't sure if he could handle doning anything else at that moment. So he simply yawned, and fell asleep in Kid's arms.

However, in the morning... they both rushed to get to school in a panic.

And they were bombarded with questions and comments by their friends.

Soul was petrified.


End file.
